


Long Term Effects

by Embers



Series: Love and Other Miraculous Cures [7]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone joins in on the next relief mission. Junhong thinks it’s the perfect time to show Youngjae what a capable adult he is. Youngjae is very frightened of bugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Term Effects

**Author's Note:**

> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

Youngjae is already in a semi-panic on the plane ride there.

 

Really, he wants to be a good person, to be excited about going somewhere new and experiencing new things and helping people out the way Junhong, Yongguk and Jongup have done so many times now. Even Daehyun had accompanied Yongguk once already.

 

But Youngjae’s never done well in the tropics; he has a thing about bugs.

 

And dust.

 

But especially _bugs_.

 

Yongguk and Daehyun are asleep in the next row over on the plane, cuddled together and perfectly content. Himchan is discussing something with Jongup with great enthusiasm as they sketch something out on a napkin and Youngjae mentally groans at whatever puns are taking shape. Junhong’s been chattering away since take-off and if Youngjae weren’t so nervous he’d feel a little bad about not paying attention.

 

“I’m not sure yet where we’ll be staying, but we’ll probably be sharing a room. I hope the hyungs don’t get too frisky this time around, ugh, you should have heard them last time. You probably have, huh? When you roomed with Daehyun-hyung? Trust me, I sympathize. Hey, why don’t we make some of our own music to compete?”

 

Youngjae smiles at the mischievous grin on Junhong’s face, “Maybe.”

 

Junhong’s expression fades, “What’s wrong?”

 

Youngjae shakes his head, “Nothing, I’m sleepy, is all.”

 

He leans his head against Junhong’s shoulder, tucking himself into the larger man’s side and closes his eyes.

 

 

*          *          *

  

 

They’d all packed light, even Himchan, so they’re out of the airport relatively fast. There’s a man there to meet them, from the local group they were working with, and as they set off to their lodgings he speaks to Yongguk in rapid, slightly accented English.

 

Daehyun leans over him as the van speeds through the roads, curious at their novel surroundings. Junhong is sitting up front, where he has room to stretch out his legs and Youngjae’s glad his expression is hidden from the younger man.

 

“You look a little sick,” Daehyun whispers, peering at the pallor on his face, one of the elder’s warm hands coming to rest on his clammy forehead.

 

Youngjae thinks it might be the stifling heat in the van, the complete turnover of his circadian clock, and the bumpiness of the road their rickety van is rolling across, but he does feel a little nauseous.

 

“It’s fine,” he says, “We have the afternoon off, right? I just need to sleep it off.”

 

Daehyun and Yongguk disappear the second they are handed their keys, and Jongup and Himchan decide to get refreshed before heading out to explore a little.

 

“Wanna come?” Jongup asks, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder while Himchan heads out to find their cabin.

 

Junhong looks to him briefly before he shakes his head.

 

“I think we’ll take today easy, hyung. You guys have fun, and tell us if you find anything neat!”

 

They head to their own rooms and Youngjae feels a little bad about holding Junhong back.

 

“You should go with them. I’ll just be sleeping, probably.”

 

Junhong sighs with a fond smile, “I’ve been here before, anyway. Look, Daehyun-hyung told me you might have a hard time adjusting, I don’t mind staying with you, really.”

 

Youngjae reaches out to rub Junhong’s neck affectionately, and wonders again what he did to find someone so endlessly patient with him.

 

The bathroom is minimal, no complimentary shampoos or packaged razors, but it’s clean and Youngjae knows he’s not really here to be pampered anyway. They shower separately, before curling up together on one of the double beds in the room. There is a ceiling fan spinning overhead and Youngjae skin is still cool from his cold shower. He can feel the nausea fading away slowly as Junhong’s hand rubs his back slowly and falls asleep.

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

He wakes the next day feeling much better, thankfully, since it was rarely enjoyable to be up at the crack of dawn in any situation.

 

Daehyun is as cheery as he always is in the mornings. Youngjae smiles softly when he sees him and Yongguk stealing one last kiss before they step fully out behind the door of their room and into the rising sun.

 

“You look a little less green,” the salesman says, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Yongguk claps his back, “If you need a break any time today, just says so, okay Youngjae-ah?”

 

Youngjae rolls his eyes and shrugs off their concern, “Stop coddling me, guys, I’m fine!”

 

They look at him with skepticism, but their transportation arrives soon and they are on their way.

 

By the time he’s gotten into the rhythm of things, he finds himself enjoying the work. It’s like a gym session on his body, and he doesn’t have to squint at formulas that seem to blur in front of him as the hours go on. The mood is lively, the corporate culture Youngjae is used to absent and replaced by something more reminiscent of a camp-like atmosphere. The energy isn’t fueled by the need for profits or the next quarterly report but the desire to do something that made life a little easier for someone else, the desire to do genuine good.

 

And that’s not the only perk.

 

Normally, Youngjae wouldn’t hesitate to make fun of the way Daehyun’s eyes are constantly following Yongguk around like a puppy, practically throwing hearts the elder’s way. But Youngjae has to admit there’s something about Yongguk’s aura here, his confidence and assurance in himself and what he’s doing that makes the man even more appealing.

 

Really though, his eyes are elsewhere.

 

When did Junhong get so big, he wonders. Had those arm muscles always been there? The more chiselled line of his jaw as he smiles and reaches out to help someone with a large box, the stretch of his t-shirt across a back broader than Youngjae had realized. And had his voice always had that slightly deeper timbre; that tone both soothing and mature?

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Huh?” Youngjae snaps out if his daze to find Junhong right in front of him, staring down at him in concern.

 

“You look a little out of it. Is the heat getting to you?”

 

“No, no,” Youngjae takes a swig from his canteen, “Just got distracted for a bit.”

 

“Yeah,” Daehyun adds with a knowing smile, “Distracted. It’s okay, Junhongie, I’ve got an eye on him.”

 

Youngjae scowls, muttering about not needing a baby sitter and Junhong returns to helping Yongguk with a final grin tossed his way.

 

Youngjae doesn’t blush.

 

The heat’s just getting to him.

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Junhong looks up from where he’s sitting on his bed, towelling his hair dry, “For what?”

 

Youngjae shrugs and stares out the window. The sun is setting now, painting the landscape with its rays.

 

“I was wrong. When I said maybe you weren’t mature enough to know what you wanted,” he turns around and sits facing Junhong on the other bed, “Maybe you’ve always been the more mature of the two of us.”

 

Junhong grins, that kittenish smile that made him look like an angel and a menace all at once.

 

“Thanks, hyung. I think it was right of you, though, to put the brakes on a little. We couldn’t have been anything but serious, and I grew a lot in that time. Being…untethered.”

 

Youngjae nods with a smile, “I’m glad.”

 

He slides off his perch and slips under the covers with the taller man, cuddling up to his side as Junhong instantly wraps an arm around him.

 

“I can’t believe you stuck around. That you still want this. Me.”

 

Junhong dips his head to kiss him and somehow, every time they do this it feels like the first, sparks running up and down Youngjae’s spine.

 

“I only want you more.”

Youngjae hides his pleasure by turning his face into the pillow. He’s just starting to relax when his eyes catch something near the window and he squints.

 

And then screams.

 

“What?” Junhong sits up in alarm, “Hyung, what’s happening?”

 

Youngjae stands on the bed and points. Junhong swings his head around and stares at the window.

 

“Oh, a beetle.”

 

“ _Oh_? Junhong, that’s not how you react to this sort of thing, it’s not a guest we’ve invited to lunch, it’s a creepy crawling interloper!”

 

Junhong has the audacity to laugh at Youngjae before he finally stands up to crack open the window and gently nudge the beetle out and over the ledge. He shuts locks it again before returning to where Youngjae is now peering all around the bed, at the ceiling, and every wall.

 

“Come on, hyung, I’ll protect you from all the big bad bugs,” Junhong says with a cheeky smile, “They’re harmless, trust me.”

 

“Whatever,” he responds, very maturely.

 

Junhong convinces him to lie down again after they’ve shook out the sheets and the pillows. They lie in silence for a minute before Youngjae tilts his head up to look at Junhong, pride and a newfound regard flowing through his veins.

 

“It’s awesome, you know. What you do. What you’re passionate about.”

 

“It’s not always easy,” Junhong says softly, “But things worth doing rarely are.”

 

Youngjae grins, “Is that a sex joke about me?”

 

“Hyung!” Junhong shoves him with a laugh, “You’re terrible!”

 

“That’s why I need you. And for the bugs. I need you for those, too.”

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

Their last day there is a free one, and Junhong makes sure to drag Youngjae out of bed at some ungodly hour he can’t even guess at.

 

“Junhong, you can’t be serious…”

 

“Hyung, this is special, trust me! You can sleep on the way there, okay?”

 

Youngjae mumbles his agreement, cleaning up and changing. Junhong had packed bags for them the previous night and grabs them both as they head out to the car waiting for them outside.

 

Youngjae does fall asleep and he wakes to Junhong whispering in his ear and gently shaking his shoulders. The driver heads to a small food stand nearby until they are to head back, and Junhong grabs his hand.

 

“Come one, we have a little bit of a walk.”

 

They’re up on a hill of some sort, and there is a marked path to follow that Junhong leads him up. It’s still relatively dark, but the path is marked with fluorescent tags and Youngjae feels safe with Junhong’s large hand holding his.

 

They get to the top of the hill after a short trek, and Junhong makes a happy noise when he sees it’s empty.

 

“Come on,” he sits on one of the rocks there, tugging Youngjae down with him.

 

Dawn is beginning to break and the entire hillside begins to give off an orange glow as the sun begins to rise. Little by little, the entire valley lights up with the softness of morning.

 

“Wow…”

 

Youngjae immediately takes out his camera and begins snapping away at the landscape. He takes shots of Junhong, too, his face serene and perfect in the light. When the younger turns to look at Youngjae as he snaps another photo, Youngjae captures a look in his eyes that makes his heart stutter. He lowers the camera then, and Junhong slowly reaches into his pocket.

 

“The first time I came here, I was alone. The hyungs were sleeping still, and I wanted to get out and explore. It was beautiful. And I decided then to bring someone special here. I didn’t think it could get _more_ beautiful but here I am with you, and it is.”

 

Youngjae can _feel_ his face melt. He’s never been one for the Hallmark quotes and cheesy romances but here with Junhong, it feels like he’s in the center of a romcom like the ones Daehyun always forced him to watch. Only this time, he likes it.

 

Junhong holds out two rings in his palm and Youngjae looks at him with alarm.

 

“Relax,” the younger says with a grin, “They’re pinky rings. Not that that means I got them from some cheap stand in the mall, or anything-”

 

“Junhong, you should be spending money on things like paying back student loans!”

 

Junhong laughs softly, “See? This is why I need you.”

 

Youngjae stares at the younger man, looking at him so genuinely and hopefully it makes his cheeks bloom pink.

 

He huffs, “Well? Are you gonna put it on me or not?”

 

Junhong slides the ring onto his pinky, a simple silver band shining in the sun. Youngjae puts Junhong’s on the opposite hand and when their fingers interlock, the rings clink together. He leans against Junhong’s side and they stare out at the now sunny landscape together, taking pictures and sharing the snacks they’d brought.

 

He was severely lovesick, Youngjae realizes with an inward grin, and Junhong was probably the longest illness he’d ever had.

 

He doesn’t think he’ll be looking for a cure this time, though.

 

 


End file.
